


Purple Lilacs

by Choi_Aya05



Series: Day6 Supernatural AU [9]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demon Kim Wonpil, Feelings Realization, M/M, Wolf Yoon Dowoon, Wonpil is clueless, and Dowoon is an oblivious baby, help Jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choi_Aya05/pseuds/Choi_Aya05
Summary: "Would that not be love?" Jae said, almost musing. "Or attraction, at the very least.""Love," Wonpil mimicked. The word itself failed to invoke anything, but the person he associated it with did.The image of Dowoon behind his eyes, the sound of his voice in his ears—the demon's pulse gave a kick in confirmation.That was the first time it had clicked for him.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon
Series: Day6 Supernatural AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862596
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Day6 OTPs





	Purple Lilacs

**Author's Note:**

> It's rated T just to be safe. (This is me admitting that ratings confuse me sometimes.)

The first time he gazed upon the boy, Wonpil had sensed something different. It wasn't hostile or threatening, merely... different. He didn't have the ability to predict the future; it was more of a hunch. A gut feeling with a 90% possibility of becoming a reality.

  


Yoon Dowoon was different. _Special_. Or would be, Wonpil couldn't say for certain.

  


It was a vague sort of feeling he didn't comprehend at that time.

  


And then he did.

  


  


  


  


Dowoon was the most comfortable when in between human and wolf; a merge of his two worlds that must never collide. He liked being human, and liked being wolf. But morning demanded he choose one over another, and so did the night.

  


The occupants of the house down the street asked nothing of him. While he couldn't bare his true form to his human friends, and his family expected him to act more in accordance to his wolf side, the quartet let him be just him.

  


Yoon Dowoon. Four centuries younger than them. Cute puppy. Their youngest.

  


Currently pinned down the ground after losing against Wonpil in a play he had initiated in the first place.

  


His breathing was labored, staring up at Wonpil, still a little high from the adrenaline. His eyes shone with giddiness, asking for another round.

  


Wonpil, on the other hand, barely sweated. Dowoon's expression morphed into bafflement as the demon's smile faded and he continued to stare without any words.

  


"Wonpil-hyung?" He tentatively called out, head cocking to the side and unwittingly exposing his neck.

  


Wonpil was more than capable of tearing that neck. Of snapping it and taking away his life.

  


But Wonpil would never. Dowoon had long acknowledged that.

  


The fact that he was so confident in making himself vulnerable with a demon was something Wonpil often overlooked. He was used to it: Dowoon trusted Wonpil. It was the way it was.

  


But the reminder was somehow jarring at that very moment.

  


It spoke as to how much he trusted Wonpil with his life. After all, what sane wolf would bare his jugular to anyone, especially a demon?

  


Wonpil's heartbeat stuttered.

  


His grip on Dowoon's wrists loosened, which Dowoon quickly took advantage of. The wolf rolled them over, now sitting on Wonpil's torso and holding him down by the shoulders with a toothy grin. Behind him, his black tail wagged in exhilaration.

  


"How old are you now?" Wonpil asked out of nowhere. Dowoon blinked, visibly confounded.

  


"Twenty-one? Hyung, what the hell?" Dowoon got off the older, fixing his shirt and sweatpants. He looked down at Wonpil, who remained lying on the floor whilst gazing up at him with an odd expression.

  


Like he had a question he didn't know the answer to.

  


Dowoon's brows furrowed in concern, his ebony wolf ears folding back. "Hyung?"

  


Wonpil abruptly stood. "You must be famished! I shall have something prepared."

  


He ambled towards the kitchen, Dowoon following with his eyes. "But we already had dinner...?"

  


  


  


Wonpil looked back from the kitchen entryway to see Dowoon seated on the couch, murmuring to himself; probably regarding Wonpil's behavior. He himself was confused.

  


What was that?

  


  


  


Wonpil returned from the kitchen with a big bowl of ramen to see Dowoon standing in the living room, donning his jacket and looking somewhat jittery.

  


"What is it?" He inquired once he had the bowl on the coffee table. He regarded Dowoon's guilty mien, the way his skin appeared to be flushed.

  


Strange. Dowoon should have long recovered from the exertion.

  


"Sorry, hyung, something came up. I have to go."

  


"Oh." Wonpil blinked. "I see. Is it bad?"

  


"No! It's... Sorry, really." Dowoon rushed to make his way out. "I'll be back tomorrow. Bye, hyung!" He waved from the door after opening it. Then he was gone, leaving Wonpil to clutch at his shirt.

  


His chest had seized. He felt something unpleasant settle in the pit of his stomach. He didn't think it was a bad omen, he was very familiar with that phenomenon. This was different.

  


The same sensations returned when the next day, he received a text from Dowoon stating that he wouldn't be able to come due to an emergency he wouldn't elaborate on.

  


If Wonpil was reading the symptoms he was experiencing correctly, then he was sure he was suffering from... sadness. A feeling he had long been acquainted with and one he loathed the most.

  


He had always been sad whenever Dowoon had to go. He should be used to it after years. Dowoon didn't even live too far. And so he wondered why it was especially bad, and seemed to be getting worse.

  


  


  


  


With a sure movement, Wonpil snatched the thirtieth ramen packet from the shelf into the cart he was pulling. The last in the grocery list his housemates had procured. He had gotten looks from everyone that had passed by the aisle he was in, but he was used to attention (either from his bizarre behavior or his face that humans deemed attractive—not that he truly realized what it meant).

  


On his way to the cashier, he felt the presence of someone familiar. Looking around, Dowoon was on the line to the left. Slung on his forearm was a basket full of chips. He was frowning at his phone, too focused to pay his surroundings mind.

  


His sharp senses would surely be dulled by all the noises and scents of the supermarket.

  


Perfect.

  


He left the cart a meter from the two of them. He crept behind the wolf, whispering of a short spell to temporarily veil his own presence. He then smacked Dowoon's shoulder a bit too powerfully.

  


He heard the wolf's heart give a hard thump in shock, though outwardly he barely flinched. He stepped back as Dowoon spun to face him, the younger's expression crumpling in relief and recognition.

  


"Hyung," Dowoon whined, his basket sliding to the crook of his elbow when he took his hands up and hid behind his palms.

  


Wonpil chuckled, snaking an arm around Dowoon's back and holding him against his chest. He carefully steered them away from the line to not further cause disturbance.

  


"There, there," he consoled soullessly, leaning his cheek on the back of Dowoon's hands that still covered his face.

  


Dowoon eventually lowered them, but not without rubbing on his skin and dragging it down, giving him a funny saggy face for a second. He sighed. "You scared me," he murmured on Wonpil's ear.

  


Wonpil's heart mimicked Dowoon's when he had surprised him minutes prior. That hard thump, followed by a chill running down his spine.

  


He jumped, causing Dowoon to make a move away. The arm around him stopped him however, Wonpil merely tightening his hold.

  


"Hyung?"

  


Wonpil gazed upon Dowoon's countenance, their noses almost bumping and very much near. The proximity was hypnotizing, as if asking him to cross the distance.

  


He shook his head, reluctantly loosening his hold. "Sorry." He stepped back to grab his forgotten cart's handle, knuckles turning white.

  


Dowoon didn't move away, his brows knitted in concern. Wonpil reached out to smooth the crease with his thumb. "Worry not, I only had a strange passing thought."

  


Dowoon giggled, relaxing. "Your thoughts are always strange, hyung," he muttered. There was it again.

  


The realization of how deep Dowoon's voice had gotten over the years.

  


Wonpil gave a strained smile which Dowoon didn't see because he had proceeded to drag Wonpil back to the line by the wrist.

  


Wonpil's lower lip subconsciously jutted in his rumination.

  


Why did his stomach twisted and his heart race? Why did he have the overpowering desire to hear Dowoon every second?

  


  


  


  


"What else, what else?" Jae questioned, head bobbing encouragingly. Oddly so invested. They were situated on the dining table, across each other. Younghyun was still deep in sleep and Sungjin was already out for the night to meet with another spirit.

  


Wonpil gazed down to his teacup, tapping its rim with his index finger to raise the tea's temperature once again when he noted the lack of steam.

  


"I don't know," he respond candidly. What else?

  


"How about this," Jae began, shifting in his seat. "What if something were to happen to Dowoon?"

  


"Something?"

  


"What if he got attacked?"

  


Wonpil bristled at the mere suggestion. "By who?" He asked back tersely. Jae's gaze was sharp.

  


"Let's say by another demon. Visualize it."

  


Wonpil did as he was told.

  


"What would you do?" Jae's pitch lowered, becoming more grave.

  


Wonpil remained quiet.

  


Jae sagged back on his chair. "Your eyes are red," he commented offhandedly, sipping on his own tea.

  


Wonpil blinked, shaking his head to make the fabrications his mind had conjured fade. Despite the awareness of its falsity, he wouldn't calm. Couldn't.

  


Jae's face gave away the fact that he could hear the pounding in his chest and the chaos of his thoughts. "Would that not be love?" He said, almost musing. "Or attraction, at the very least."

  


"Love," Wonpil mimicked. The word itself failed to invoke anything, but the person he associated it with did.

  


(The dramas and observation of human interactions weren't sufficient in preparing him for experiencing it himself, apparently.)

  


The image of Dowoon behind his eyes, the sound of his voice in his ears—the demon's pulse gave a kick in confirmation.

  


That was the first time it had clicked for him.

  


  


  


  


"You have been awfully distracted these days," Wonpil spoke up precisely thirty-three minutes into the movie. It had been of Younghyun's choosing, and he—along with Sungjin—were the only ones truly paying attention.

  


Jae rested his head on the couch's backrest, breathing through his mouth as he slumbered despite waking up merely three hours ago. (And if Jae, who had a hard time falling asleep was sleeping, then Wonpil's boredom was validated.) His side was pressed against Younghyun, who munched on a baguette, eyes never leaving the screen.

  


The fox was between his lover and Sungjin, who sat as far from them as possible. Younghyun's tails served as a barrier separating them. The ghost had an elbow on the couch's armrest as he cradled his chin with a hand. He seemed bored as well, but his reactions and queries once in a while made it clear he was taking the scenes in.

  


Wonpil and Dowoon were on the floor, the wolf's arms crossed atop the coffee table. Wonpil knew he was spacing out, despite having his gaze fixated on the television. Wonpil on the other hand, was imitating Sungjin's position but on the coffee table instead, studying Dowoon's profile without a care for getting caught.

  


The demon was growing concerned. Dowoon was hiding something, and it didn't sit well with him. It wasn't as if he wished to know absolutely everything of Dowoon (although a part of him did, he had long learned about privacy).

  


He only thought about their youngest's safety.

  


The question seemed to register late, Dowoon's reaction delayed. He slowly faced him with a small smile. "Was I?"

  


"Yes."

  


"Huh. I didn't notice."

  


Wonpil saw through the deception.

  


"You're not up to anything illegal, are you?" Younghyun piped up without sparing them a glance. Dowoon sputtered.

  


"Of course not!"

  


"Then what is it?" Wonpil persisted, leaning in closer. He marveled at the way Dowoon's pinkish complexion gradually deepen in shade. At the way the blue light was reflected on his clear eyes, the way his nose rose and his lips curved.

  


He looked lovely.

  


"It's just... I-it's nothing, I promise."

  


"Sounds far from nothing," Sungjin chimed in, giving Dowoon a stern look.

  


Dowoon buried his face on his crossed arms. "Next time," came his muffled oath, which they heard clearly.

  


Wonpil's shoulders sagged in dismay. What could possibly be bothering Dowoon?

  


  


  


  


Jae plopped himself down next to Wonpil on the couch as he was watching the drama Dowoon had recommended. "So what's the game plan?"

  


Wonpil looked away from the screen to grace Jae a baffled look. "Game plan?"

  


Jae nodded, humming. "Game plan. To court your boy?"

  


"Court? Courtship?"

  


Jae sighed, both put upon and frustrated. "What do you intend to do with your feelings for Dowoon?"

  


"I..." Wonpil tilted his head to the side. "Was I supposed to do something?"

  


"Heavens." Jae looked up to the ceiling, as if asking for more patience from whoever god would listen. He then turned to Wonpil at a breakneck speed. "You have evidently not been watching enough of these dramas."

  


"These things are exacerbated, meant to stir emotions. I do not think they are suitable to follow."

  


"While I do agree, its core is similar to reality you know? They are based on real life, after all. Or well, parts of it."

  


Wonpil pursed his lips. "What am I supposed to do?"

  


"Well, what do they do in dramas?"

  


"A lot of things. They hold hands, kiss, hug—everything you and Younghyun do."

  


"Exactly. Do you not desire for those with Dowoon?"

  


Wonpil paused. "I can?" He whispered, as if afraid of being rejected.

  


Jae softened. "You can. But I suggest you take it slow. Dowoon is shy, he might get overwhelmed."

  


"Then what must I do?" Wonpil leaned in closer, attentive and ready to engrave every bit of information from Jae in his brain.

  


"For starters, why don't you let him know you hold affections for him?"

  


"How?"

  


"Hmn, do the things one would for a lover? Sweet gifts, thoughtful gestures... Little things first. Then a confession."

  


"Confession."

  


Jae nodded. "Make him aware of your feelings. Oh!" He clapped once, loud enough to almost make Wonpil jump. "We are visiting Jimin and the gang tomorrow, remember?"

  


"What about it?"

  


"I'll have flowers arranged. That should be a good start."

  


Wonpil's head jounced in contemplation, consideration, and agreement. "Flowers."

  


  


  


  


They arrived by the river Jimin resided in to see that the blankets had been laid. The group had only been waiting for the quartet, who were welcomed with warm hugs and bright smiles.

  


It took a few hours before the thrill of seeing each other again after decades died down. Once the atmosphere had turned mellow and comfortable, having caught up with most of the recent events of their lives, Jae excused himself.

  


"I'm picking up flowers for Wonpil's boy," he told the group, throwing the demon a mischievous but genuinely happy smile.

  


"You have a boy?!" Hyunjin enthusiastically exclaimed, leaning in with Yongbok, fixing their characteristic shiny curious eyes on him. Changbin was a silent presence beside the fairies but he seemed alert.

  


"Not yet mine, but if things go the right direction he will be."

  


"Oh," Jimin sang, wiggling her brows.

  


"Is a congratulations due?" Jinseok asked with a mild grin.

  


Jae exited the scene and left an overwhelmed Wonpil who Sungjin and Younghyun refused to help.

  


He had pondered on the perfect ones to represent Wonpil and Dowoon, but he had boiled it down to two. He only had to—

  


"Love," he heard Younghyun call out. He spun to face his husband in surprise, caught off guard from being too deep in thoughts.

  


"Sorry, did I scare you?" Younghyun questioned as he made his way beside his vampire. He let his fingers loosely wrap around Jae's wrist for the sake of contact.

  


(It had always been that way: gravitating towards each other, always with the urge to touch no matter how light.)

  


"Kinda," Jae replied, skimming the area for any of his targets. Younghyun followed suit.

  


"What do you have in mind?"

  


Jae looked at Younghyun, planting a brief kiss on his nose and making it scrunch adorably.

  


"You shall see."

  


  


  


  


Wonpil stared at the bouquet in his grasp, almost plain in design. White roses and purple lilacs, arranged casually yet tastefully, harmonized and blending well together. It was all held by a red ribbon—Dowoon's favorite color.

  


He admired how something so simple and fragile could be so beautiful and meaningful.

  


Now he only had to wait for Dowoon's arrival.

  


At precisely 9:58 in the night, their door opened. They had given Dowoon their house key for his sixteenth birthday, something he used to be too intimidated to use but now abused.

  


One prime example would be going to them instead of the convenience store only two blocks from the wolf's home to get some sugar. His mother had ran out and sent him to do the errand, but he was too lazy to go all the way to the store which, logically thinking, was closer than the quartet's place.

  


Instead, the wolf had found himself on their front door, cheeks red with what Wonpil dismissed as exhaustion.

  


As Dowoon entered, their eyes met from where Wonpil was standing in the middle of the living room, face devoid of anything. He had been moving around, figuring out the perfect spot to make things more "romantic", in Jae's words. But there was none, and the bouquet was disctracting. It made Wonpil stare, which made him lose time.

  


"Hyung?" Dowoon uttered, slipping on the loafers they bought for him to use around the house.

  


Wonpil hummed in response, a sound as shaky as his hands were being. He frowned. Why were his palms clammy?

  


"Where are the others?" Dowoon queried, stopping in front of Wonpil and blinking at the flowers.

  


Wonpil handed them to him as nonchalantly as he could.

  


Dowoon was slow to accept them. "What's this for?" He carefully asked, his gaze steady and gleaming.

  


"This is Jae's recommendation."

  


"It's... what?"

  


"Jae's recommendation."

  


"Okay, I get that part. What I mean is, what's the occasion, hyung? Is there something I'm forgetting?"

  


"Is there a need for an occasion?"

  


Dowoon gave it a thought for a second, before shrugging. "I guess not." His shoulders dropped a tad, seemingly disappointed.

  


Wonpil decided he hated that. He had to say something as a distraction.

  


"Dowoon, I love you," he blurted out, barely inflecting his words. He didn't know why he had said it, but it was the first thing he could think of. (The only thing he could think of.)

  


Dowoon was visibly dumbfounded. He gawked at Wonpil, the pinkness of his cheeks progressively darkening in shade.

  


"W-w-w-wha—what? What?" The wolf covered his mouth with a palm, while the other hand holding the flowers trembled in the slightest bit.

  


"I love you," he repeated carelessly. It was the first he was giving someone such declaration, and he wasn't getting the the hype of those words to be honest—

  


"I love you too," Dowoon said back without meeting his eyes. Muttered and practically breathy, but Wonpil heard it as loudly as a roar of thunder in a dead night.

  


He felt a jump in his chest. His skin tingled, its temperature rising. How curious.

  


He desired to hear it over and over.

  


"You always care for me. You're a great hyung," Dowoon continued, seemingly regaining his composure.

  


The demon faltered. Right. He had forgotten how love could pertain and be interpreted in numerous ways.

  


He should've been clearer, but perhaps it was for the best. Jae did say to take it slow.

  


"Of course, Dowoonie." He smiled, sincere but a little pained. "Anytime."

  


  


  


  


Wonpil couldn't reach the salt, no matter how hard he tiptoed. He cursed Jae in his mind, both annoyed but also amused; he'd definitely get back at him later.

  


He sensed Dowoon coming closer and sure enough, when he glanced back, the wolf was sauntering towards him.

  


"Need help?" Dowoon asked teasingly.

  


"You're only a centimeter taller than me," Wonpil retorted, pouting.

  


"Yeah, but I can lift you up. Together, we're taller than Jae!" Dowoon cheerfully exclaimed, fist pumped up in the air and cracking Wonpil up.

  


"Alright, let's do it!"

  


Dowoon beamed. He went behind Wonpil and crouched a tad, arms secured around the older's waist. Wonpil's heart did a little skip then he was up, the condiment on his eye level. He quickly plucked it.

  


Dowoon lowered him back down before retreating. "See?"

  


Wonpil turned to face the younger. They weren't touching but were close enough to do so. He didn't give into the urge, however, no matter how hard.

  


(Not yet.)

  


He grinned, finding entertainment at the way Dowoon was trying to conceal his fluster with a wide smile, yet his scarlet cheeks betrayed him. "Thanks, Dowoonie!"

  


  


  


  


They were all deep into the game when a knock disturbed their peace.

  


"Who could that be?" Sungjin mused as Wonpil relinquished the controller to Younghyun and walked to the front door.

  


"My mom," Dowoon answered stiffly from his usual place on the floor, fingers around his controller pale. His hyungs regarded him in varying degrees of surprise and confusion.

  


"Is Dowoon there?" They heard the woman ask.

  


"No," Wonpil lied smoothly, probably sensing something.

  


"I can smell him."

  


"He was just here, yes, but he already left without specifying why. In a rush too. We were a little worried."

  


They heard a sigh. "I see. Thank you, Wonpil-ah. I apologize if I interrupted anything."

  


"No worries, auntie. I'm sorry I couldn't be of help. Have a good night."

  


The door closed several seconds later.

  


"So," Wonpil uttered as he reclaimed his seat beside Dowoon.

  


Dowoon gave an exhausted exhale, finally giving in. "My parents had been, uh, setting me up with these people. They say it's just to socialize, build a network, but I know what they really want. What they're hoping to happen."

  


Dowoon paused, as if the next words were challenging to produce, and they held their breaths. "I'm twenty-one. I'm of age to find a mate."

  


It felt like a slap to the face, the idea that Dowoon could belong to someone else. Wonpil never thought of it before, but it made sense.

  


"I've been trying to hide from them," Dowoon continued sheepishly. "Mom knows I go here a lot so I've been around, mostly with Sooil, Sungjae, and Sanghyuk."

  


(It made sense for Dowoon to have other prospective lovers. He had choices. He was a beautiful person. Stubborn, sometimes to the point of becoming closed-minded, but he always tried his best.)

  


"What's wrong with meeting other people? If you don't find a potential mate, you find a potential friend," Jae asked, a glint in his eyes and a deceptively innocent tilt of his head.

  


(Dowoon had errors as everyone had. But Wonpil adored him for everything that he was. Just as he knew Dowoon embraced him in his entirety as a demon and everything that entailed.)

  


Dowoon frowned and grumbled, "I don't want a mate."

  


Wonpil's thoughts came to a halt. "You don't?"

  


The wolf's gaze fell to the coffee table, cheeks coloring. "W-well, not like I won't ever. Just... it feels too early."

  


"You're at the age," Sungjin commented mildly. Dowoon scowled.

  


"Who even decided the right age and why?"

  


"Your ancestors probably." Younghyun smirked at Dowoon's glare. He was seeing an adorable puppy trying to be angry.

  


Wonpil resisted the urge to coo. He didn't want to annoy Dowoon any further—at least not at the moment. He would reserve it for another time.

  


"Are you sure it's not because you're already invested in someone?" Jae teased. They watched Dowoon's blood climb from his neck to the whole of his face.

  


"W-what?! No! No, no!"

  


"Such a strong denial," Younghyun airily said, pretending to inspect his nails. "I almost believed it."

  


"Oh my god, I'm not lying!"

  


"No one ever said you were lying, kid," Sungjin played along, laughing as Dowoon sputtered.

  


"You all—" Dowoon chanced a glimpse at Wonpil, who had an unreadable expression that softened with realization (of what, he wondered), before tossing the controller away and crossing his arms like a brat. "I hate you all."

  


The three laughed boisterously at their youngest's expense, but subtly exchanged looks. It was obvious that Dowoon's wolf and heart had already chosen. It was only a matter of time before his consciousness caught on.

  


Judging by Wonpil's countenance, the demon knew it too.

  


(They would all watch it unfold, and derive enjoyment through the whole process if it didn't exasperate them first.)

  


The tranquility returned when Jae took the forsaken controller and resumed the game, absorbed in its world once more.

  


Except for two beings.

  


Wonpil loved to stare; Dowoon knew that. They had gotten used to his habits, had learned to expect his unpredictability. They wholeheartedly accept his eccentricities despite their lack of comprehension for it, but it was only now that Dowoon noticed something.

  


Wonpil loved to stare, but this look was new. He regarded Dowoon like a question he'd had since forever and just found the answer to. And now he was processing the fact that it had been right in front of him all along.

  


In a nutshell, Wonpil stared a little too intensely for poor Dowoon's weak heart.

  


"Why do you look at me like that?" He finally inquired in a hushed tone, splotches of red slowly overtaking his face for the umpteenth time that night.

  


Wonpil smiled. "Like what, Dowoonie?"

  


"Like—like you know something I don't."

  


"I know a lot of things you don't. I do not know which one you're referring to."

  


"You—" Dowoon heaved a sigh, deciding to drop it. "Nevermind."

  


_If you only knew_ , Wonpil couldn't help but think.

  


Holding back was getting harder and harder with each moment spent with Dowoon. Each moment they were apart, the yearning just got stronger.

  


But the length of time between now and the moment to have Dowoon was getting shorter. Soon enough, they would be each other's.

  


He knew it. There was no doubt.

  


After all, what was a few months when Wonpil had waited four hundred years for this? Since when was he impatient?

  


(He blamed Dowoon. He made Wonpil greedy. This was definitely his fault.)

**Author's Note:**

> white roses - innocence and pure intention  
> purple lilacs - first love
> 
> Idk what to say about this LOL I'm hoping that all the Dopil (and everything, honestly) come together seamlessly. Stay safe everyone~


End file.
